Pegaspies
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: Pegaspies are invisible, undetectable and awesome! Or so Rainbow Dash believes... Fluttershy isn't so sure. Join our two heroes as they spy on their friends and discover if there is more going on than meets the eye. The story is set mid season 3 (So no Twi alicorn.) A silly shippy story about two pegaspies and their friends.


The cottage of Ponyville's resident animal caretaker was as peaceful as ever under the morning sun. Birds filtered about, critters relaxed, and even Angel bunny seemed satisfied. Fluttershy touched down in the middle of her backyard and stowed the birdseed securely away. The yellow pegasus took a moment to enjoy her wonderful surrounds, a testimony to all her hard work and care.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Dash cried out as she landed in front of her fillyfriend.

"Eeep!" The timid mare was quick to recover from the fright and give her new arrival a kiss. She giggled as the pretty blue face heated at the open gesture of affection. "You know I prefer it when you don't do that."

"Aww, you know I'm not trying to scare you. It's just better fast."

"It still scares me sometimes Rainbow… but um, did you stop by to spend some time together? Do you want to have some cuddles? I've just finished taking care of my animals, so we could go inside or find a cloud if you like."

"I got a better idea." Dash grinned confidently.

"You do?"

"Pegaspies."

The yellow pegasus blinked slowly.

"You know... Pegaspies." Rainbow Dash tried again, slower this time. Seeing no further reaction she continued, "pegasus spies. Pegaspies. Come on, fly with me here."

"You're not really making any sense. Why would you take me out to spy on other ponies? Isn't that more of a you and PInkie Pie thing?" the buttery mare asked, still rather lost over why it was her who had received the offer to be a what, a pegasus spy?

"Pinkie and I usually do pranking. Besides, you're my fillyfriend. That makes it extra special and fun! All we gotta do is help Cloud Kicker confirm a rumour."

Fluttershy scrunched up her muzzle, uncertain.

"I'll give you cuddles."

"But we can have those, without leaving my house." Fluttershy softly replied.

"Aww, come on. Please." Rainbow Dash did her best sad face and big eyes.

Fluttershy slowly melted until a reluctant smile filled her face. "Well okay, I guess we can try."

"Sweet, thanks, come on!"

Before Fluttershy could blink she felt herself captured and zipped away at Rainbow Dash speeds.

"Not so fast!"

The speedster relaxed her pace and deposited her lover on a rather large cloud. "There, now you can relax. I'll get our cover moved to where we need it. Then pegaspies can see some action!"

"Um... Okay." Fluttershy lay back and did her best to relax as another burst of speed propelled the couple forward.

"Where are they..." Dash muttered as she cruised along above the Apple family farm.

"Where's who?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's why I'm trying to find them," replied the lead pegaspy as she intently scanned the fields and further slowed her pace.

"Why are we over the Apple's farm?"

Blue met yellow as the driving pegasus slid onto the cloud. Fluttershy was quick to instigate cuddles as her companion crept to the edge of their fluffy cover.

"Now... somewhere around here I thought I saw..." Dash trailed off as she scanned the border of the fam.

"I think I see Big Mac with somepony." Fluttershy quietly pointed out.

"Great spotting," grinned the cocky weather pony. "We're gonna make a pegaspy out of you yet."

The shy pegasus gave her lover happy nuzzle. "Why did you want to find Big Mac?"

"I'll show you," Dash promised.

The cloud found a slight gust of wind to carry it closer and under the careful guidance of Ponyville's lead weathermare, soon drifted unsuspiciously overhead. Fluttershy took that time to slip her head into the spiky mane of her snuggle buddy.

"I can't believe it..." Dash trailed off.

"What?" Yellow and pink withdrew from the wonderful rainbow mane.

"Cloud Kicker's got it all wrong," Rainbow Dash giggled. "Does that look like Thunderlane with Big mac to you?"

"Um... No..." the response was slow and uncertain. ' _Where was this going? And what did it matter if Cheerlee was enjoying a quiet picnic with Big Mac?'_

"Pegaspies busted the rumour," stated the rather proud pegasus. "Looks like Big Mac is with Cheerilee."

"Oh, you mean they can't just be two friends enjoying an innocent picnic together?" questioned Fluttershy.

"No way," argued Rainbow Dash, eager to bust out of there and break the news to her fellow weathermare.

"Well, I see two friends enjoying lunch," Fluttershy stated as she continued to watch the earth pony duo.

The lead pegapsy huffed. Her fillyfriend was probably right. Her gaze returned to the ponies below.

Far below the pegasus couple, the two earth ponies continued their lunch unaware of the watches above. As Big Mac finished his sandwich one forehoof snuck out and captured one of his companion's forehooves. After a moment Cheerilee finished her sandwich and wriggled a bit closer. Rainbow Dash strained to hear what appeared to be silly murmurs as the school teacher lowered her free forehooves over the bold red hoof.

The duo shared lovey-dovey looks before Cheerilee giggled and nuzzled his forearm affectionately. Gently, Big Mac raised his hoof up to her chin and held it there. Then, simultaneously, they leaned towards each other and nuzzled their snouts together.

"Waaaa.." Dash trailed off as her face impacted with the cloud. That was too sappy to watch!

Fluttershy on the other hoof continued to watch the cute scene unfold with a delighted smile on her face. Despite the fact that they were spying, she still felt all warm and happy for the couple below.

"Get us out of here." The order was muffled thanks to the speedster's head in the cloud.

After a few more moments, Fluttershy figured it was time to leave the innocent couple in peace. She used her wings to give their cloud a boost away. Now it was time for cuddles and nap time. She wriggled under the powerful blue wing, closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

"Alright, time to turn this cloud around." Dash rose to face the late day sun. _That's enough nap and cuddle time for now_ she decided. "My house or yours?"

"My house, please. I think we missed lunch."

The speedster gave her companion a quick peck on the cheek then with a powerful blast of wind their cloud sped off.

As they neared the farmhouse the speeding pegasus slowed their ride. "Oh horsefeathers, I should have gone and broken the news to Cloud Kicker," Dash remembered. One glance at her adorable animal keeper was enough to settle her mind, "oh well. It can wait till I see her at work tomorrow I guess. That way, I'll keep in her suspense." A grin spread across the cyan muzzle. Yea. That sounded like a better idea.

Rainbow Dash spotted Applejack's window open and shifted to better gaze into her snuggle buddy's eyes. "Hey, I might just make a quick stop and ask AJ something."

"Okay, want me to come too?"

"Sure, if you wanna say hi," Dash replied as she leapt off the cloud and glided through the window into their friend's room.

"It's empty," Dash stated the obvious as her fillyfriend joined her.

"Well, I suppose she could be in town selling apples. I don't think we saw her on the farm."

"Yea, that would explain why her brother is off with his secret girl."

Since no pony was home, Dash took the opportunity to take a quick peek around the simple farmhouse bedroom.

"Are you coming?" Fluttershy asked as she flew back out to their cloud.

"I'll be out before you know it," replied the prankster as she walked to the wooden desk in the otherwise sparse room.

She quickly shifted through a few papers, idly wondering if any could help set up a future prank on the tough farmer when she found something that made her pause. Why were there diamonds scrawled on this paper? That seemed a bit odd. It almost felt like they were in sets of three. She flipped it over and was rewarded with more poorly drawn diamonds.

"Why is she..." the sentence fell into nothingness as she spotted the trash basket. This was sure to contain something good. Hopefully.

A blue hoof overturned the small basket and pink eyes lit up as she quickly sifted through the few items at hoof.

Random numbers, one scrunched paper looked apple statistics related. Boring.

Another. Weird notes for something.

The third piece her eyes fell on gave the blue mare reason to pause. This one looked like it had been stomped on many times before thrown into the bin. This looked like a potentially juicy item. Dash paused. Was this really a good idea?

"Are you coming?" Fluttershy's voice reminded Dash that she had promised speed in her work.

"I'll be out in one sec!" Hooves worked to unscrunch the paper and the sneaky pegasus found herself confronted by scribbles.

Dash squinted as she tried to make out the hastily written lines. "Will you go- no the rest is crossed out," she murmured to herself. The bits she could read looked like some sort of silly question or speech. Applejack was going to publicly announce something and needed notes?

No that didn't sound right. Maybe this whole page really did belong in the garbage. As Dash was about to biff the paper back where it came from she again found reason to pause. Was that Rarity's name?

The diamonds. Dash turned to look at the poorly drawn diamonds on the table. Now that she thought about it, those were laid out in a way that could be Rarity's cutie mark. Why would Applejack of all ponies be writing something and by the looks of it rewriting it many times to Rarity and drawing her cutie mark?

Was there something going on between them? Dash scoffed, that would be silly right?

Or maybe this was a job for the pegaspies.

The sound of hooves on wood made the sneaky mare jump.

"Geeze, Fluttershy. Don't do that." Rainbow Dash did her best to slow her racing heart.

"Do what?" The quiet mare softly asked.

"You gave me a fright okay."

"Me?" The bright yellow pegasus could hardly believe what she heard.

"Yea. Look!"

Fluttershy sighed. "Dash, you know it's not nice to go through other ponies things."

"But this was in the trash."

Fluttershy slowly approached. She picked the crumpled paper out of her mare's hooves, stood the bin back up and popped the trash back inside. "There. Now let's go before somepony sees us."

"You really know how to pick your moments to be assertive, don't you?" Dash shot back as she found herself pushed toward the window.

She leapt out and onto their cloud. Fluttershy was quick to join her.

"Now can we please go to my place?" The buttery mare asked as she snuggled in close.

"Uh yeah, about that." Dash could tell from the way her lover pulled away, that this was not the correct answer. "I found something in there. I think we need to sneak over to Rarity's place. Something tells me that our friend Applejack is about to try and ask our drama queen out."

Fluttershy looked at her lover like she had grown a second head.

"Trust me."

"I do trust you. But isn't it a bit... I don't know.. Mean? To spy on our friends?"

"Yea, maybe. But that's not the point! The point is, pegaspies are needed over in Ponyville and if we are aren't quick we might miss something important!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're about to drag me on another silly adventure?"

"Hey, I can give you cuddles and stuff. But this way it's also gonna be a fun adventure for us as a couple."

Fluttershy sighed, "okay, Rainbow Dash."

"Thanks, Flutters, you're the best!" Dash gave her companion a kiss and withdrew grinning confidently. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you as soon as the pegaspies have finished their mission."

* * *

A cool autumn breeze caressed Ponyville like the stroke of a gentle hoof against a lovers coat. The trees were beginning to shed their leaves while ponies began to display new winter wares for the incoming cold months. Outside Carousel Boutique stood two ponies, one orange, one pearly white. The farmer stood rather awkwardly. While she did not normally belong so close to a store devoted to fashion, today she had a rather ...special reason to be present. "Well, whatever is it, Darling?" Rarity coyly batted her eyelashes at her companion.

"...uh... Ya see..."

"Take a deep breath. It might even help you tell me whatever is so important." Rarity cut her friend off, hopeful that she would finally get to hear what was on the stubborn farmer's mind.

"Aww... Shucks... Hay with it..." In a single bold movement, Applejack stepped forward and took her friend's hoof. "Rarity... Will ya go out with me, like on a date?"

A look of shock etched itself onto the alabaster mare's muzzle. This was the last thing she would ever have expected of her friend. Applejack was a fillyfooler?

 _Applejack is interested in me? I thought that was impossible._

* * *

As the late day sun sunk dreamily lower and lower in the sky, the shadows lengthened and grew. This gave birth to perfect hiding spots for any pony who wished to move unseen around town. Perfect for the likes of ponies such as Pinkie Pie or the troublesome trio of Cutie Mark Crusaders. However, on this day a more unusual pair were to be found in the long shadows.

The shadows of two flying pegasi crossed the happy town at a leisurely pace. As they drew closer to Rarity's boutique, they descended into one of the trees not far from Rarity's Boutique.

They reached the bridge to Rarity's place and proud Rainbow Dash paused, vigilant. She scanned the area for a sign of their targets but found no sign of anypony.

 _'Good. At least that means we don't have anypony watching us.'_ A grin slipped onto Dash's muzzle as she agreed with her own statement.

With that, a cyan hoof indicated the nearest tree to the right of the well-decorated shop as light blue wings carried their owner across the stream and to the indicated piece of cover.

With a slight shiver, Fluttershy flared her own wings, then quickly took flight after her fillyfriend. After all, it would not do to be caught slinking around in public. Somepony would begin to question her and Rainbow Dash. That would not be good.

As soon as the yellow mare reached the tree she offered a quick nuzzle to her bold companion. She was here with her Rainbow, Fluttershy figured that as long as they were alone she may as well make the most of it.

Rainbow couldn't help but smile at her lover in return. "Sorry Flutters... you know I save it for when we're alone."

"But Rainbow... we are alone..." Cooed the cute charmer.

The mare under the attack of the warm fuzzies decided to poke her head around the tree to find-

"Uh..."

"Rainbow... They're gone..." The soft whisper announced needlessly.

"But I thought you said you spotted AJ coming in this direction and-" the speedster was cut off with a muzzle.

"Don't worry Dash. I'm sure they will tell us...if it's important. Besides, they might just have gone inside." _'Just ignore the fact that AJ would never set hoof in there willingly without a very good reason...'_ Fluttershy bleakly thought to herself.

The impatient one huffed, annoyed at her own failure. Maybe she should have left her fillyfriend out of the little mission she was on. "But Fluttershy, that would be no fun. Besides, I want to know what those two are up to now. Not when they feel like telling us all."

"But how are you so sure that something is going on between them? They are longtime friends, like you and me. Everypony knows they are close."

The strong cyan prankster could feel her lover's eyes as they lingered on her. Then came the follow-up, a wonderful contact that sent shivers up the speedster's spine. Fluttershy was nuzzling up to her and it felt as amazing as always. A part of her wished Fluttershy would never stop, however, she also found herself annoyed. Now was not the time for sappy alone time. Now was the time for stealth. But...

Warm bubbles of delight lit Fluttershy's system, despite the slight chill she now felt nice and toasty. Better yet, she knew her mare was putty in her hooves. She lent up and planted a kiss upon her lover's muzzle. You could almost see the love hearts as they started to waft up into the sweet atmosphere between the two pegasi.

"Rainbow... Kiss me..." Soft giggles followed as Fluttershy added nuzzles to her slow affectionate rubs.

Dash placed a quick kiss on her mare's snout then returned to her watchful duty. After a few moments Dash nudged her fillyfriend. "Look."

Silence descended as they witnessed two ponies exit the boutique. "Good job Fluttershy. I guess you were right." Rainbow Dash grinned as she peeked over the cover.

"Ssshhh..." Soft, yet determined, Fluttershy's reply killed any further congratulations.

With an excited nod, Rainbow Dash turned to once again face the unicorn and earth pony who stood outside Rarity's Boutique.

"Everypony... ssssh," added Dash with a cheeky grin only to receive a light nudge by her fillyfriend.

Rarity and Applejack appeared to be talking, and rather quietly at that.

Rarity carefully passed her friend something, placing it in the strong orange forehoof.

"What's she giving her?" wondered Rainbow Dash in a whisper.

"Shhhh..."

Dash rolled her eyes. Pegaspies were undetectable, Rainbow Dash was certain they could not be heard either.

* * *

"Do you have the feeling we're being watched?" Applejack asked.

"Now that you mention it, I think I do." Rarity nodded as her gaze wandered from the small box in her companion's forehoof to her face.

Applejack chuckled, "Ah think I have some idea as to who."

"Rainbow Dash?"

The farmer nodded. "Wouldn't surprise me one bit. Watch out for pranks. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You watch out too, dear."

With that, the pair turned and went their separate ways.

Applejack grinned to herself as she caught a hint of blue and yellow on the edge of her vision. That was Rainbow Dash alright. But what was that prankster doing with Fluttershy?

Rather than draw attention to the fact that she knew she was being watched, Applejack instead continued on her way, face forward and ears erect for sounds. She had more important things to think about rather than her pegasus friends, she had a date to plan while she finished her day's work.

Rainbow Dash turned to her fillyfriend, "quick, let's follow her!" she whispered excitedly.

"But Dashie, nothing we saw confirms anything. Why don't we just head back to place for some cuddles and a nap?"

"Five minutes?" The speedster appealed to her missus, "come on. I'm sure they are up to something."

Fluttershy sighed. "How do you propose we follow her without being noticed?"

"Don't worry, I think I can still see our cloud," Dash grinned. Time to track a farmer.

* * *

Applejack smiled to herself as she trotted up to her first tree. She knew from years of being pranked by a certain pegasus that she was probably being watched. Oh well, it wouldn't take long for Dash to get bored of watching her work before she disappeared. The farmer's mind drifted to the delightful unicorn she would be meeting up with later. A silly grin lodged itself on her muzzle and refused to go away as she worked.

* * *

Two pegasi touched down in front of the animal caretaker's home. "See Dash, I told you. Nothing."

The speedster scowled. While it had been true that their friend had given off no clear hints, Dash was still sure something was amiss. She resolved to discover what.

After cuddles and nap time with Fluttershy of course. She had a fillyfriend to repay.

* * *

The next day, Pinkie Pie and Dash were hanging out looking for targets to prank.

"Ooh, how about that one?" Pinkie pointed toward Lyra and Bon Bon as the couple idled at the edge of Ponyville pond.

No response.

Pinkie turned to find her companion deep in thought. That in itself was unusual. Ponyville's fastest pegasus was a mare of action.

"What's wrong, Dashie?" Pinkie Pie asked, pushing her face up against her friend's.

"Huh... Nothing." Defended the cyan pegasus.

"Okie dokie lokie." The brightly coloured party pony bounced off. "So as I was saying. For our next prank-" she cut herself off. Dash was once again in her own world.

"Equestria to Rainbow Dash. Dashie, come in!"

"What?" The speedster's gaze was on the couple as they got up and began moving back toward their home in town.

"Hey Dashie... would you cuddle me?" Pinkie asked, a bright smile upon her muzzle.

"No!" the speedster in question pulled away, horrified by her friend's question. "That would be totally uncool! Besides... Why would I want to cuddle you!?"

"Oh..." The party pony appeared a little put off by this. "But I saw you and Flutters getting all snuggly wuggly in the park yesterday." She grinned mischievously.

"We would never do that," fended Rainbow Dash, yet she could remember how much she enjoyed her little moment with her fillyfriend, and all other such moments that they shared.

"Ever had sex?"

Stone silence smacked into the pair as Dash's mind frantically attempted to come up with something to say.

"What? Pinkie Pie... Where is this coming from?"

The big wide grin made it clear enough. Pinkie Pie was interrogating, seemly random as always, but it was clear that she had some sort of motive behind it.

Dash scowled at the crazy pony beside her. She slowly edged away from her, uncertain as to whether or not the crazy mare would attempt something or was simply asking odd, innocent questions.

"Would you have it with me?" That annoying grin persisted on the party mare's muzzle and Dash was beginning to feel like she wanted to forcefully remove it.

"No. Never. I already-" Then she stopped. Not that she didn't want the whole world to know that the best pegasus was taken, but Dash remembered how her marefriend had requested that they keep their relationship secret a little longer, just in case.

"Oooohhh... Dashie gets to enjoy adult pony cuddles!" exploded Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash, however, was not amused.

"No!" Dash pulled a face. "Pinkie, shut up!"

"Dashie has crushie then?" Pinkie leaned forward a little too close, anticipating an answer.

"No, Pinkie Pie." Maybe now would be a good time to tell her friend. Maybe that would at least shut up the odd stream of questions.

The ever happy mare bounced on the spot, gushing with energy. Rainbow Dash decided she had better continue before any other wild ideas came to the party pony.

"Look. I want you to promise that you won't tell anypony else this..." Dash began rather quietly.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie replied as she did the accompanying actions.

 _'Finally, now I can tell somepony.'_ Dash thought as she settled back down upon the soft grass. "I have... the most awesome special pony in all of Equestria." She announced with a smug grin.

"Who is it, Dashie? Who? Who? Who?!" It was as though Rainbow's words had given the party pony a sugar rush. "Party time! We have to celebrate. I need cake. Lots of cake. Tomorrow night, we have to throw a party for you and..." She trailed off, "who was it again?"

"I didn't say who it is. My new, awesome special somepony wanted it to be secret."

"Oh, oh, oh! Is it Fluttershy? Or Thunderlane? Soarin? Celestia? Oh! Somepony you've met on a trip up to Cloudsdale!"

"The first one, Pinkie Pie," growled Dash as the eager mare continued to bounce around. "And I thought you said you wouldn't tell anypony."

"I'm not," replied Pinkie Pie innocently.

"You just shouted it to the whole of Equestria!" the cyan pegasus cried out, annoyed that word might get out that their awesome weather pony might be softer than she appeared.

"So that's why you don't want to cuddle with your auntie Pinkie!" said earth pony fell on the ground in gales of laughter.

Dash ground her teeth, "yes. Only Fluttershy. Now-"

With a zip, Pinkie Pie was in her friend's face, cutting her off. "So when are you two cuties coming out, I must hold a party for you both? You looked super cute together spying on AJ and her fillyfriend."

The normally loud-mouthed pegasus flinched at the volume. "When Fluttershy wants us to. Okay." The rest of Pinky's sentence caught up with the pegasus and she did a double take. "Wait, what?" Pegaspies were supposed to be undetectable. Applejack and her _fillyfriend_? How and where did she find this out? Clearly, Pinkie Pie was, as usual, an exception to all rules.

Dash rubbed her temple, "alright. How many ponies saw us yesterday?"

"Just your auntie Pinkie," the party pony confirmed, a little too happily for Dash's liking.

"Okay..." Well, that at least was something.

"This is going to be soo cute!" gushed the party pony. "I knew it! I knew it the moment my Pinkie sense exploded and I had to rush out and saw you two snuggling!"

"Ok. Will you drop it already. I thought we were going to pull some pranks," fended Dash, eager to get moving.

Suddenly the smile dropped from Pinkie's face. "I gotta find Twi-Twi."

And with that, she was gone.

"Pinkie will be Pinkie..." Dash trailed off as she wondered why her friend suddenly had to find Twilight. _'Maybe they're going out too... Na... That would be silly.'_ She laughed to herself. _'If they did that, our whole group would be going out with... each other.'_ She burst into laughter causing a nearby couple to glance at her with a concerned look.

With disregard to the few ponies nearby, Rainbow Dash took flight. She had to find Fluttershy. They had investigating to do. ...on the other hoof. If Pinkie Pie were to arrive at Twilight's house soon then she might be better off going alone to get first look. Maybe she could even set up a prank for the two mares while she was at it.

A grin covered the speedster's muzzle. Na, Fluttershy had to see this too. Then she could prove to her that there really was something going on with their friends. Weirdly enough this would mean that even in sappy silly things, their group was always going to stay tight. With that, a spectrum was left in the sky as its creator blasted off toward Fluttershy's place.

* * *

The chromatic speedster rushed inside her fillyfriend's house, "hey, Fluttershy! You won't believe this!"

"What is it Rainbow?" asked the yellow pegasus as she offered a nuzzle to her proud fillyfriend.

"Pinkie Pie and Twilight might be going out together too! That means we are all set for dates but our group is still gonna be the same size!"

With that, the boisterous cyan pegasus burst into laughter.

Fluttershy finished placing all the components of Angel's salad into his bowel, placed it at his feet then turned to eye up her companion. "Are you sure?"

"It was something Pinkie said. Now come on, you don't want to miss this." Before her fillyfriend could say anything, Dash was out the door, Fluttershy cradled in her hooves, and a rainbow trail left in their wake.

* * *

"See, this cloud is perfect for us to do operation TwiPie." Dash accentuated her proclamation by punching two holes in the side of the cloud for the pegaspy team to look out of. The cloud had extra puffy sides and a holed out interior to fit two ponies thanks to a certain pegasus's quick work. It was the perfect way to cover them from unwelcome eyes from all sides. Well, except for their entrance hole and viewports. But those were small and it was just a cloud, right? No pony, be it earth pony, pegasus or unicorn was interested enough in the puffs of white to carefully examine all the clouds in the sky.

"Are you sure it won't look just a teensy bit unusual for a cloud to be floating so close to Twilight's window?"

"Na. Trust me, it's in the weather report for today, low cloud cover." Dash smirked and waved a forehoof to show that the few nearby clouds they could see were, in fact, a little bit closer to the ground than normal.

Fluttershy had her doubts, but lay down, relaxing into her lover's side as Dash propelled their cloud stealthily toward their target. Who was she to complain about free cuddles?

The pegasus duo slowed as they came within thirty meters of their target.

"Look, I think I see Pinkie," Dash grinned.

The view through the window into the library afforded the pegasus team the view of their resident party pony as she chatted animatedly to somepony.

"I bet she's talking to Twilight," Dash commented. Her wings twitched, she wanted to get them closer for a better look. That might be a bad idea. Unable to resist the possibility of a better view, blue wings twitched once and their cloud cover drifted ever so slightly closer to the Ponyville library window.

Sure enough, Twilight came into view. The unicorn placed a book down then took a few steps toward the party pony. They were talking about something. But what?

"Wish I could hear what they are saying," Dash commented almost to herself.

"I don't know why you brought me." Fluttershy murmured. "I feel as though I'm slowing you down."

"But it's more fun with you here."

"Because you get cuddles?"

"Cool ponies don't need sappy stuff." Dash did her best at pulling off her proud posture, her gaze fixed upon her targets as Twilight approached her bouncy visiter.

The speedster shivered as she felt the warm breath of her fellow pegaspy on her neck. Rainbow Dash melted. Fluttershy's snout buried itself there for a few moments before she withdrew, leaving behind a quick kiss.

"Fine, you win." Dash shot her lover a quick kiss, ruffled her mane with a wing, settled said blue appendage across her fillyfriend's barrel, then returned her gaze to below just in time to witness the duo below hugging.

"See, they're hugging," Dash exclaimed quietly.

"Dash, how many times have the six of us hugged?" Fluttershy shot her lover's excitement down.

"Right. Whatever."

Two sets of eyes watched as the two ponies below withdrew.

"Did I see that right?" Dash asked, surprised.

Fluttershy squinted, it was hard to tell from where they were. "Did Pinkie just give Twilight a quick kiss?"

"You wanted Pinkie?"

"Aaaaagh!" Two pegaspies clutched each other in surprise as the face of Pinkie Pie popped in behind them.

"Hi, you two! This looks like the perfect cloud for couples to have some aloooone time, right Dashie?" Pinkie Pie winked. "I assume this is how you both get your adult cuddles, am I right or am I right?"

"Pinkie! What are you doing up here? I thought you were down there, with Twilight."

"I was. But then my nose tingled and my right ear itched and I knew somepony was watching me and Twi-Twi making out when they should really be enjoying their own alone time in this cosy cloud."

Fluttershy spoke up, rather nervously, "Dash said you were uh- more than friends. I didn't believe her. Then she dragged me here to have a look."

"Spying and cuddling at the same time I see," noted Pinkie Pie, her grin still rather large. "Is there enough space for Twilight and me on here? This cloud feels really comfy."

"Wait, but only pegasi can stand on clouds." Rainbow Dash replied.

Too late. Pinkie Pie was gone.

Dash sighed. What were they going to do? Her awesome plan had totally failed.

Light pink fuzzy mane filled her vision as Fluttershy rolled on top, pressed her down into the cloudstuff and cuddled her from above. "Since we are no longer spying on our friends, can I get those adult cuddles Pinkie Pie was talking about?"

"'Shy, you do even know what Pinkie was talking about?"

Fluttershy slowly lent down and placed a light kiss on Dash's lips. She withdrew with a slight blush upon her muzzle. "Um... I think so?"

* * *

"Hey Fluttershy, guess what?" Rainbow Dash swooped in the window and landed in her fillyfriend's bedroom.

Fluttershy straightened up in bed, looked up from her book and spotted her beautiful mare backed by the first rays of moonlight. "What?"

"I found out where Applejack is having her date with Rarity."

"Really?" Fluttershy sat back in her bed. _Here we go..._

"Yea, I hunted around and found out the restaurant she booked. If we leave now, we should catch them as they-"

"Rainbow Dash, when are you going to stop spying on our friends?"

"Well, I pranked her today too you know. AJ made it so easy," Dash laughed to herself but trailed off into silence. Fluttershy clearly did not appreciate that piece of information.

"Come on, last time."

Fluttershy sighed, "but I'm all set for bed."

"I'm sure somepony will be even more comfortable cuddled up next to the most awesome pegasus ever." Dash offered. "Come on, I know you'll enjoy it."

Fluttershy had to admit, her fillyfriend was right. They had spent a great deal of time recently cuddling and it had been wonderful. "Okay. But you have to do something for me in return... please. If it's okay."

"I'm sure I can manage that," smirked the prismatic pegasus. "Come on!"

* * *

Two pegasi lay together on a cloud that drifted over the 'Hay and Clover' an eatery and pub near the edge of town on the far side to the Apple Farm. The couple hovered around fifty meters off the ground, out of easy spotting range but well placed for an excellent vantage point.

The light blue speedster peeked over the edge. Nope, no pony below yet. Dash rested her chin on the side of the cloud and grinned as she felt her snuggle buddy wriggle into position at her side.

After a brief glance down, green orbs met Dash's gaze. "Maybe they are already inside?"

"Na, can't be." Rainbow Dash replied as she lay a wing across her lover.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and hummed with contentment.

After a few moments cuddling, the prankster shifted, a grin of delight ripped across her face. "Look! Operation RareJack is a go!"

"Hmm?" Fluttershy's attention shifted to the ground and she spotted two ponies, one orange, one white as they headed for the eatery. "Dash, what's with the silly code names?"

"What? You and me can be Rainbowshy, Twilight and Pinkie are TwiPie and these two-" a blue hoof indicated the duo below. "-Are RareJack. Pegaspies unit RainbowShy is in the middle of operation RareJack. See? Makes perfect sense."

Fluttershy chucked, "I think it sounds better if you say FlutterDashie."

"Hey, I'm not using pet names, Snuggly-Wuggly."

Fluttershy nuzzled under her companion's chin. She spotted something below, "I think my Nibbly-Wibbly is about to miss her targets."

"What?" Quick as lightning, Dash's gaze returned to the ground below in time to spot the pair below entering the Hay and Clover. Applejack held the door open for her companion then entered behind her. Fluttershy flopped back into position at her partner's side. "That looks like two friends going out to dinner together. I still don't see anything that could suggest they are together like we are." A yellow hoof tugged at the blue barrel she was pressed against. "They might take a while in there. Can we go back to cuddles? Unless you would rather go back to my place?"

"Okay. I wanna wait till they come out. They gotta slip sometime."

Fluttershy refused to answer her stubborn companion. Instead, she settled down for a prolonged cuddle session. For the two lovers in the sky, time slipped blissfully by. Just as Fluttershy felt her eyelids settled closed, at peace in her lover's hold she was jostled awake.

"Hey, look!" Dash whispered loudly as she wriggled to get a better view over the side of the cloud.

Fluttershy sighed. Why did cuddles have to end so soon? The sleepy pegasus forced herself to shift enough to look over the edge before she leaned back into the warm coat of her mare.

With a yawn, the yellow pegasus spoke up, "they are walking home? Wake me when they kiss." Fluttershy closed her eyes and placed her head on her companion's shoulder. They weren't going to kiss. She was sure of that.

Rainbow Dash sighed, why did Fluttershy have to so readily accept defeat? Of course, something was going to happen. She was sure that if they looked away for a moment something would happy while they weren't watching. They would miss it. She gave the cloud a boost so that it could innocently drift along behind the pair. Time for pegaspies to track their targets!

As the pair far below made it closer to Carousel Boutique Dash rose slightly in anticipation. The two ponies below paused on the threshold, Rarity half inside, her orange companion on the steps.

"They've gotta do something now," Dash whispered. "Come on..."

Fluttershy cracked an eye open in time to spot the pair below lean in and kiss. She smiled, glad for her two friends.

Dash recoiled, "they actually did it?"

"They did. I'm surprised you were right. I'm glad for them though, I think they make a cute couple." A yellow maw opened wide with a mega yawn. Fluttershy nestled as far under her warm lover as she could. "Dashie, take me home, please. I'm tired."

"How about we sleep here?"

Yellow eyelids closed and Fluttershy snuggled up to her Rainbow some more.

Dash grinned as she adjusted their positions then wrapped her Flutterbunny up in a mix of wing and hoofed embrace. She then settled down for a good night's rest.

Pegaspies reconnaissance mission successful.

* * *

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Everypony else is snuggling," coaxed Fluttershy as she lifted a wing over her fillyfriend.

"Yea... but... there's other ponies around," protested the proud pegasus as tingles shot through her system as feathers brushed her back.

"Oh, go on darlings. Look... Applejack has no problems with it. Don't you dear?"

"Ya' said that right," replied the farmer as she lifted a hoof over her mare's shoulder and brought her into a deeper hug.

"And Twi-Twi here feels so-so snuggly," Pinkie Pie buzzed as she energetically nuzzled her librarian. "You are missing out!" She grinned, teasingly at the other two couples.

Applejack unleashed a short laugh, "you can keep her." She turned to face the dazzling unicorn at her side, "but ah find it rather funny that even though we all found somepony special, our group is still the same size."

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie agreed. "I think it's worth one big party!"

"Later dear, for now, I wish to keep things quiet and relaxed. Can you imagine the impact this will have once all the stallions realize I'm off the market?"

Applejack snorted.

With the other two couples seemingly occupied, Rainbow Dash gave her fillyfriend a quick nuzzle as other two couples continued to exchange banter. When attention didn't return to her and her cuddling marefriend, the bold pegasus decided to take a chance. With a blissful sigh of pleasure, she relished the soft pink mane and yellow coat and the warmth that radiated from it. Her right wing, despite being pressed up against her mare, struggled out from its yellow and blue binding and shifted to cover the lower half of her fillyfriend.

A giggle escaped from Applejack at the sight of the cute display.

Rainbow Dash immediately sat bolt upright as if nothing had been going on. The wing that had covered her mare had risen too.

"This is why I don't do public."

"Why? Ya know, you two do look kinda cute together." Replied Applejack.

Before she could respond with a snappy comeback, Rainbow Dash felt the warm nose of her marefriend against the side of her face.

Fluttershy was still buzzing with happiness over the sweet action only moments ago and was determined to encourage her blue champion to restore the wing to its position.

"Fluttershy what are you doing?" Dash's voice quavered nervously and her cheeks heated.

In answer, the nose was removed, replaced by a set of lips as Fluttershy gave her fillyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "I want my Rainbow to relax. I know it's our first time like this around our friends but please relax... I-I know you don't have to if you don't want to but-"

Fluttershy was cut off by a return kiss. "Fine. Come here then. If I'm going to snuggle... Let's be the best at it!"

With a smug look on her face, Dash rolled over, taking her fillyfriend with her.

"Dash, it's not a competition." Applejack spoke up.

"So?" Dash smirked. "Why not?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

This whole thing started from a random idea thanks to the cover art 'Pegaspies' back in 2013. I recently came back to it when I gave the three scenes I had written a read and thought the whole fillyfriend pegaspies was worth a second go as its still a bit of a different take on Flutterdash. With the help of super3rainbow1 to bounce ideas off and refine things. I'm rather happy with how it has turned out.  
While I know spying and sneaking around isn't a Fluttershy thing, I wanted to see what it would be like for the rather energetic Dash to get her fillyfriend in on it.


End file.
